


Change of Heart

by dumbg0j0simp



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blood and Injury, Fluff and Angst, Hospitals, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27242416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbg0j0simp/pseuds/dumbg0j0simp
Summary: Kenma and Kuroo have been living together for a while. Kenma is starting his profession as a pro gamer and kuroo is going to college. Kuroo gets into a terrible accident and ends up in the hospital. Its does end happily though or not..
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Monday, October 30th. Kenma was walking down the hall of his house to check on kuroo to make sure he was up and ready to head out. It was weird that he wasn't awake yet. "Kuroo! Wake your going to be late!" Kenma knocked on the lock door of Kuroo's room. As soon as he stopped Kenma heard the shuffling of kuroo getting out of bed and hurrying to the door. "Hey! Um- hah..um" He yawns "Morning, what time is it?" Kuroo looked away and went to find his clothes. Kenma sighed as he walked to kuroo and grabbing his ear "ow ow ow ow.." Kuroo hissed "Its 11:38 you rooster.." Kenma yawned and let him go "Ow oh..rightttt" He rubbed his ear. The blonde shook his head at them throw his clothes at him "fresh out of the dryer" The nlonde says while walking out to the kitchen. The raven haired male chuckled to himself while getting dressed, collecting his homework and putting it in his school bag. "Kuroo! Are you ready?!" Kenma yelled up at him "Yep I'm ready!" Kuroo walked downstairs and smiled brightly as always. Kenma could help but smile at the ball of sunshine in front of him. Kenma hands him some toast and a smoothie. "Oh thank you kenma!" The raven haired male pat the blonde's head. "Hehe your welcome Kuroo.." He holds the bedhead's hand. Kuroo nods as he looks at the time "Oh no, I'm going to be late for real this time." Kuroo let go of kenma. The blonde chuckled and he hugged the Kuroo then quickly retreated "Be careful your Roosterhead" Kenma said as he crossed his arms. "Alright Alright I will pudding!" He says while walking to the door. Kenma sighed as he really like the nickname but didn't want to show it. "Goodbye kuroo" Kenma said "Bye pudding!!" Kuroo walked out and closed the door. The blonde smiled and looked down as he felt something horribly wrong was going to happen. He made his way to his gaming set up and went to play one of his games. A couple hours went by and kenma felt something was off, he felt this urge to turn the TV on and to the news channel, so he did and to his worst nightmare, kuroo cover in blood on a stretcher. The ambulance takes him away to the hospital as something appears on kenma's arm "I'm sorry". Kenma, in shock he doesn't know what to do, he just looks around while shaking then he jumps up grabbing his stuff and running as fast as he could to the hospital. Kenma lookes around frantically then ran up to the desk lady "ma..ma'am have you seen a guy named..kuroo?!" The lady could tell that he was scared and worried so she told him the room. Kenma thanked the lady and ran to the room with tears running down his face. "Kuroo?" He wiped his tears before entering the room. Kuroo had his eyes closed before him heard kenma. "Ke...kenma?" Kuroo stuttered slowly "Im here! Im here kuroo!" Kenma ran over to the side of the hospital bed. This felt so unreal. How. Why? Kenma thought "Koz...Kozume.." Kuroo interrupted Kenma's thought "Yes?...Kuroo?" Kenma gave him his full attention. "I...really hope this turns out alright...cause there are so many things I haven't done yet.." Kenma gripped the railing of the hospital bed as he held back his tears "I know kuroo..i know kuroo" Kenma spoke lowly as tears rolled down his cheek. Kuroo sat up as he softly placed his hand on kenma's cheek "Please don't cry..you know it hurts me...seeing you cry.." Kuroo said in a raspy voice. Kenma sighed as he nodded and wiped his tears "What did the doctors...say?" Kenma held kuroo's hand. "Ah..hm they said I'll have to stay here for about a month or two to recover" Kuroo spoke."I understand.." Kenma let go of kuroo's hand then stood up "Well...I'll visit you everyday..okay?" Kenma looked away to look at the time "Alright..pudding...head.." Kuroo smiled softly. Kenma said as he couldn't hold the tears back anymore. "Im..sorry kuroo.." The blonde voice cracked as he sobbed quietly. The raven haired frowned and and rubbed then blonde's head "...Kenma.." Kuroo sighed as he removed Kenma's hands and wiped his tears "It's..going to be alright, I promise.." Kuroo says. Kenma sniffles and grips Kuroo's hand "...i could've lost my only best friend t-today...." Kuroo held kenma's hand and intertwining their fingers "but you didn't pudding...Im still here...hurt but here" Kuroo looked into kenma worried eyes. "Its getting late kenma you should head home, you know you can always and I mean always text me okay?" Kuroo rubbed his thumb on kenma's hand. "Mhm...yeah I know kuroo..well I'll see you tomorrow..okay?" Kuroo nods as he hugged kenma slightly. Kenma hugged his back as he sighs, lets go then waves as he walks to the door "Ill buy breakfast tomorrow so we can eat together okay?" Kuroo chuckled "Alright kenma, sounds amazing thank you in advance" Kenma smiled a bit "Well bye" Kenma opens the door and walks out, He walks back to their house while thinking. Kenma decided to just take a shower in the morning as he goes to lay down in the bed and falls asleep.

To be continued


	2. Hearts Connected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I could've been me.
> 
> It should've been me
> 
> I shouldn't be sad 
> 
> I miss you so much 
> 
> \- Kenma

12:00pm 

"Aaahhhh!!!!!"

Kenma sat up quickly in a cold sweat, he looks around the room. "Kuroo?..." He feels on his side of the bed, and of course feels nothing. He turns his head quickly to his side of the bed and sighed "hell...i forgot..." Kenma says as he shivered

Kenma grips his shoulders "Why...Why do I miss you so damn much...it's not...fair" He says to himself voice crackling a bit. He couldn't hold back anymore, The blonde got up and while tears poured down his flushed cheeks The blonde flipped the switch to the light on as he wiped his tears and walked to the tea kettle. Kenma filled the tea kettle up, turned the fire on and placed the kettle down on the stove. 

The blonde looked around and went to grab his game. "I-I...Why can't I stay a day without you kuroo!!! WHY!!!" Kenma sobs while yelling through the empty house. He slipped down the wall while silently crying. 

His phone vibrates.

He goes to his phone and sees that kuroo was calling. He quickly cleared his throat and wiped his eyes as he picked up the phone.   
"Hey k..kuroo" He answered   
"Hey there pudding, how are you?" Kuroo spoke lowly   
"Oh im..ok and you?" Kenma says hiding the fact that he is about to cry again

"Im well" Kuroo chucked   
Kenma slipped on kuroo's hoodie   
"Oh okay, how is it going in the hospital?"   
"Oh its ok, they shorten the time down to two weeks, cause I've healed pretty quickly"  
"Oh that’s amazing Kuroo!'   
Kuroo sighed "Yep, I can't wait to come back home and see you cause its super cold here.." 

"Yeah...I...kinda miss you..well alot" Tears rolled down the blondes cheek and his grips kuroo's hoodie  
"Awww! You do? Thats nice, I miss you too pudding" Kuroo says in a comforting tone   
"Yeah...im sorry..i shouldn't... be this sad.." Kenma sniffled   
"Hey hey, its alright kenma. Please dont cry okay? When you come and visit me ill give you a bunch of hugs okay?" .

Kuroo said his comforting tone "Alright kuroo...I'll come visit today..if its okay?" The blonde spoke lowly "Of course it okay pudding! I'll never so no to seeing you." Kenma flushed as he felt a thousand butterflies swarming his stomach  
"Alright well..sleep well kuroo.." Kenma said while smiling  
"Alright you too pudding, bye" Kuroo says as he hang up and went to sleep. Kenma looked and smiled a bit more as he went to bed. "I cant wait to see you kuroo.." He says before falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hdidkdj this is the 2nd chapter sorry for the long wait. I'm relatively new to writing so yea. I hope you like it and thank you so much for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first fanfic. Really hope you enjoy! Also you can tell me what I can import on and work at! Thank you so much for reading <3


End file.
